


I Promise

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Non-biological parent-child relationship, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Escargoon found Kirby instead of Tiff and Tuff, and raises him (secretly) as his own with Meta Knight's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Now THIS idea I've had in mind for a while: Escargoon somehow finding Kirby on his own and raising him as his own, keeping him a secret with Meta Knight's help. I love this idea to bits, so I just HAD to write it. X3 Parent!Escargoon is the sweetest thing ever.
> 
> This is totally AU, if that hasn't been obvious. XD

 

"...are ya pregnant?"  
  
Escargoon choked on his drink, a hand flying up to his mouth to keep from spitting everywhere. " _Excuse_ me?" he coughed, deeply shocked by what his boss had just said.   
  
Across the table, King Dedede's glare didn't falter. "Did I stutter?" he said lowly, eyeing his assistant carefully, as if Escargoon had something to hide.  
  
Which, in fact, he did.  
  
"P- _Pregnant_?" Escargoon asked shakily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stared at Dedede with wide eyes. He wasn't pregnant, he knew that, but the fact that his boss knew he was hiding something...  
  
 _He can't find out... I can't let His Majesty find him..._  
  
 _I can't. He can't find out._  
  
Escargoon cleared his throat, sitting up straight. If he wanted to keep his secret, he would have to pretend that he didn't know what Dedede was talking about. "Me? Pregnant?" He crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to sound amused by this. "You can't be serious, sire."  
  
"Oh really?" Dedede challenged. "Then why the hell did I see a crib bein' brought into _my_ castle?" Before Escargoon could respond with a lie, the king cut him off. "And I know for a fact the two brats aren't gettin' a new siblin' anytime soon, otherwise I woulda heard about it by now."  
  
"Maybe they _are_  hidin' it," Escargoon said slowly, going along with what Dedede had said. _If he thinks Tiff and Tuff are getting a new sibling, then I'm in the clear... If I can just convince him..._ "They don't like us, sire. I doubt they'd tell us if their parents were expectin' another child anytime soon."  
  
Now before Dedede could respond, Escargoon cut him off this time. "Besides, are you really sure you saw a crib being brought in? That sounds pretty far-fetched if you ask me..."  
  
Dedede looked less intense and angry now, as if starting to believe Escargoon. He scratched at his head and stared down at his half-eaten dinner on the plate before him. "Hmmm... come to think of it, it was pretty late out... I was kinda tired when I saw..." He paused. "When I _thought_ I saw it... I'm so sure I saw somethin' though..." Again he paused, but to give Escargoon a look. "...and you're sure you don't know anything about this?"  
  
Escargoon held up his hands. "I didn't see a crib and honestly, I don't even think there was even a crib to begin with."  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?" _About this, yes... I'm sorry, sire... But I have to... to protect him, I have to._  
  
Dedede stared at his assistant—no, his best friend—for what felt like the longest time. He didn't seem convinced, but finally he sighed in defeat. "No... you're right, I guess..."  
  
They dropped the subject and continued to eat dinner in silence.  
  


* * *

  
  
When their goodnights were finally said, Escargoon silently made his way back to his room, looking over his shoulder every few seconds, as if expecting someone to follow him. After what happened at dinner, he had every reason to be paranoid. But the hallway was empty by the looks of it...  
  
 _No ones following you... get a hold of yourself... Everything's fine. They won't find out, you won't let them, remember?_  
  
He made it to his bedroom door, still stealing glances around the hall every few seconds. When it became clear he was alone, he heaved a sigh and knocked on the door.  
  
The snail waited for a few moments. There were footsteps on the other side of the door until it opened, revealing a familiar face.   
  
"Is he asleep?" Escargoon asked quietly, resisting the urge to look around again. It was late, and he knew Kirby needed his sleep, and he hated to think he kept the little one up late.  
  
Meta Knight nodded, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door quietly behind him. "He was waiting for you, but he finally fell asleep."  
  
Escargoon took a deep breath. "That's good... that's good..." Meta Knight was staring at him, as if he knew something had happened with the king. "Dedede thought I was pregnant. That's why I was late... I had to give him the slip and make sure he was asleep before I could leave."  
  
"He thought you were _pregnant_?" Meta Knight sounded surprised by this. "Why?"  
  
Escargoon rubbed at his face, feeling extremely tired. "Because of the darn crib... he saw the crib being brought into the castle..."  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him I didn't know about it," Escargoon snapped. "What do you think? I know I can get nervous sometimes, but I wouldn't let him find out about this."  
  
"Good, because he can't find out. Not now, anyway."  
  
 _Hopefully not **ever...**_ "You don't think I know that?" Escargoon was trying not to raise his voice. "I don't want him to find out either. I don't want anyone else finding out about Kirby, because I know it'll put him in danger, and I don't want that."  
  
"I know you don't," Meta Knight said quietly. "I know. You love him like a son."  
  
"I do..." Escargoon's tone was softer now. "I really do..."  
  
They stood there silently in the hallway, both of them unsure what else to say.  
  
Finally Meta Knight gave a nod. "Right... I'll leave you to it, then."  
  
The star warrior started to head in the other direction, but a voice stopped him. "Wait, Meta Knight..."  
  
The older puffball turned to face the snail. "Yes?"  
  
Escargoon smiled a little. "Thank you. For everything... For helping me with Kirby, and helping me with keeping the secret..."  
  
Meta Knight stood there for a few moments before nodding again. "You are welcome, Escargoon." He paused. "But you know what he is..."  
  
"Yes." Escargoon swallowed hard. He knew the story. Meta Knight had told him everything, about NME and what he was, and why Kirby had landed in Dreamland to begin with. He knew, and yet he still took responsibility to give Kirby a home and proper love and care, as if he was his own son. So naturally when he found out about Kirby's abilities, and what he was capable of, and that he could fight... and that Escargoon would, eventually, have to tell Dedede so that Kirby could put his abilities to the test... he knew, but he didn't like it.  "I know... but he's just a baby, isn't he? I mean, he's so innocent... a-and I don't want to put him in danger..."  
  
"I understand that," Meta Knight said quietly. "But you know you can't protect him forever."  
  
Escargoon lowered his eyes. He knew Meta Knight was right. There were certain things that needed to happen, and he knew he couldn't prevent it from happening.  
  
"I know."  
  


* * *

  
  
Escargoon was quite sure it was three in the morning now. He didn't care. He didn't care that he had to work in a few hours and he didn't care that he was dead tired...   
  
All he could do was stand there beside the crib, watching the pink puffball resting peacefully. He'd had Kirby hidden in his room for a while now, and already he'd grown to love and care for the little puffball. But knowing what the future held... it seemed so bleak, and it frightened the snail to no end.  
  
He sighed, reaching down to run the back of his hand against Kirby's cheek as he slept blissfully unaware. He hated having to leave Kirby every morning, but having Meta Knight helping him really did make things better.   
  
But not completely. Not when he knew what could happen in the near future.  
  
"Whatever happens," Escargoon said quietly, more to himself than the little sleeping puffball. "I'll do my best to protect you. I know I can't do much physically, but... I _won't_ let anything happen to ya."  
  
 _I promise._  
  



End file.
